your eyes are holding up the sky 2 shot
by instantaddiction
Summary: when jude comes over to tommys for the first time something crazy happens.


jude: i can't believe it!  
tommy: i know! ur turning 17!  
jude: i know! isn't it awsome?  
sadie: jude, ur freaking me out. ure acting like me.  
jude: srry, i just can't wait! i get to spend it wit tommy! sadie: i'm gonna go now. i have a shopping date with a couple of friends.  
tommy: ok, see ya.  
sadie: i think ur forgeting somthing,  
tommy" ur right! and tommy gave her a kiss jude: get a room. 

( this is a sommy at the begining . but it will not last for long! )

sadie: bye.  
tommy: bye.  
jude: so.  
tommy: um. do u want to go our to eat? as freinds?  
inside jude's heart it was killing her, the word friends was just too much for her. she wanted it to be somthing more than friends. it was just the same way wit tommy. i  
jude: um, sure. lets go.  
tommy: ok.  
they are now going out the door of g major  
gergia: dom't think so! where are u two going.  
jude :out to eat.  
g: ok, just be back here so we can get a move on for ur b day party.  
tommy: what do u feel like eating?  
jude: um, u pck tommy: how about we eat for free at my house?  
jude: sounds good to me.  
tommy's cell: ring ring ring ring tommy: hello?  
person: it's sadie.  
tommy: hey sadie: wanna go out?  
tommy: can't. jude is coming over for dinner.  
sadie: tommy: i've got to go.  
sadie: okk, bye tommy: bye

sadies thoughts: that little tramp!  
back to tommys house away. in the car jude and tommy were chillin. just talking about anything that comes in mind. jude: ohhhh, remember the look on edens when i won!  
tommy: i know she was all like cat fight grrrrrrr.  
jude: lol u make me lagh.  
tommy" i know.  
jude: im board.  
and jude looks for the cd case. justr carrising.  
tommy: whow. tawke it down a notc jude : found it! now lets see what u've got.  
and jude looks at it studying each cd.  
tt: i hope she doesnt see it.  
jude : and what is this i see? is this BURN!  
tommy: what? can't a guy have some kinda shit in his cd.  
jude: not when the shit is boyz attakk!  
tommy: hey! jude: what can i say. i have a mean streak.  
tommy; well that doesnt matter anymore . cuz we are here! tommy : finally jude: yeah. u think u got out of it quincey! ya right! tommy: please! i'll do what ever u want! just please don't bring it up! i'm begging u!  
jude: fine tommy: ok, so what do u feel. like jude: hmmm. chicken. this color will be the color of judes thoughts tommys thoughts will be coated in this color jude was just mouth watering over everything. gezze he has a lot of food here. tommy : i know. it looks weird that i cook.  
jude: i think it's damn sexy!  
tommy: do u.  
tommy then tommy went over to the cabnet. and pulled out the perfect dinner.pasta, french bread, flan, and fresh chocolate chip cookiedough just waiting to be cooked and eatin.  
jude : wow. good job. u know what i like in a meal.  
tommy: good. jude: ok, get cookin! im gonna go find a movie that we can watch. tommy: ok. lets see. new york minute. the grudge.the exorsicism of emily rose ! i choose that one. i hope its scary! tommy: decide yet?  
jude: yep.  
tommy: so?  
jude: the exorcimsm of emily rose.  
tommy: u think u will be alble to handle it? i herd it is very scary jude: i dont care if it is the most damn scary movie to be made! i just want ot watch it.  
tommy: ok.  
tt: now we can get our on!  
tommy: well, i hope u are gonna be safe.  
jude: huh?  
tommy: ok, um , lets watch it.  
tommy then goes up to the light switch and turns it off. then goes to the bathroom and well u know.  
tommy: jude? all the lights?  
jude: yes! dum dum duuuummmmmmmm tommy: ok.  
1 hour into the movie tv:  
mr morre: TELL ME HOW MUCH ARE U? emily: 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6... fkldshfsdfgf ( other lanugage that i dont know )  
mr more: jahasfas edfedir ersguoerh mr . more : AGAIN! WHAT IS UR NAME BEAST!  
emily: it is i. ruler of them all. I AM LUS.  
jude got so scared . that before she knew it she planded a hard kiss on tommy.

i am lusifur!

jude: omg tommy. i am sooooooo sryy!  
tt: thats ok. i injoyed it. now lets make out.  
tommy: WHAT THE HEAK!  
jude: chill. i do that somtimes.  
tommy: WELL THAT JUST EXPLIAED THE POSTER ON UR WALL!  
jude: WELL, AT LEAST at lest. I GIVE UP!  
tommy: what.  
jude: what time is it?  
tommy : t2 in the morning .jude: WHAT! 2 AM! oh shit! now i need to call my mom.  
tommy: suite urself!  
jude then goes onto the floor and flips open her cell and finds her number.  
hello?  
jude: hey sadie!  
sadie: where in gods name have u been!  
jude: i was at tommys and i lost track of time.  
sadie: are u staying the night.  
jude: i'll ask. hold on.  
jude: tommy? can i stay the night in a guest bed?  
tommy; sure.  
jude: sadie?  
huh?  
he said yes. so i will be at the studio till 2 pm.  
sadie: ok. i'll tell mom. bye jude: bye,  
tommy: well the movie ended. where do u want to sleep.  
jude: d o u have a guest bed?  
tommy; yes . it is down the hall to ur left. jude: do u ahve any spare clothes that i could barrow?  
tommy: yah . one sec.  
jude: hold on! do u have like an extra long shirt that i can use. i dont like pants.  
tommy: i'll cheak. if i dont i will give u the closest thing.

tommy : ok, now . i dont think this will be good. i dont have any long shirst. so i guess i will have to give her a piar of my boxers.  
tommy: JUDE COME HERE!  
jude walks into his bed room while in the middle of day dreaming and hits into the bedroom wall.  
jude: och! tommy; u ok?  
jude; yeha, im fine., did u find anything.  
tommy: yep. but it is boxers and a te shirt.  
jude: ok, i can d. NOW WAY TOMMY! I WILL NEVER WEAR BOXERS!  
sceen fades out.  
jude then comes out of the bathroom with grey boxers on and a " tommy rox " shirt.  
tommy just laughed. like the world would never end.  
tommy; u look so cute in a weird way!  
jude: well it wouldnt help that i have the same poster that is on this shirt. not to think that qat anytime thesse things could spit right down the middle . and only god knows what u would see.  
tommy: ok, i'll stop teasing u. ABOUT THE POSTER!  
jude: oh no.  
tommy: 3 am. do u know what that time that is?  
jude: oh no u didnt quincey! HELP ME THEY ARE GOING TO ATTAK ME! jude emedeatly hops int otommys bed and gets under the covers.  
tommy; okkkkkk/ that wasn't what i meant by 3 am. i meant that my favorate tv show is on.  
jude: what is that.  
tommy; the andy millinokis show.  
jude: i love that show. this part i got from vissousness.

jude: hey, do u wanna watch a dumb movie and then make fun of it?  
tommy: no thanks. as he looks over he see's somthing. a figure he couldnt kwite shape. jude saw it too. she was terrorized.  
jude: tttttommmmee?  
tommy; its ok girl. guess what? its time for my feeding.

jude and tommy: its gonna be ok.  
tommy; im gonna die.  
jude: ohhhhh nooooooo ur not!

mmmmmm young man ur blood is good. u are lucky girl. i am full. and the vanpire left. he laided on the bed unconsous. jude: how could this be? she turned on the t.v . she could see the marks.  
jude laied next to him till morning. makeing sure that nothing will happen.  
in the morning he was till unconsous,  
jt: this may be the only time. after thinking about this she decided that since he wa sunconous there was nothing that he could do. but he could feel it. atleast she hoped.  
she leaned down to were his head was. she looked at him very closely and studyed him. they were inches away ans she leaned in for a long kiss. when she started to kiss him his eyes opened seeing that she was kissing him. he remambered what happened. i should respond. and he started to kiss her. she didnt notace this. she just kissed him passonatly.jt: just like sleeping beauty. i get to kiss him to wake him up. but i dobt that that will ever? what the heak! he's kissing back. he must be awake. and she opened her eyes revealing the wakened tommy smiling at her.  
tommy: u are my jude now. i will never share u. will u be mine?  
jude: yes! i thought i lost u!  
tommy saw the fear in her eyes. knowing that she has seen the vanpire movies and how when a person gets bitten they turn into a vanpire.  
tommy: its not real. the real vanpires are just humans that take knives and put 2 holes in u and drink ur blood.  
jude: u sure. tommy: positive.  
jude: are u sure that ur ok?  
tommy: yes!  
jude: ok, baby, i will bring u some brekfast now ok?  
tommy: ok jude: see you in a few.  
jude left smoothly . she wentto the kitchen and started to surch for stuff.  
jude: maby some backon, j shaped and t shaped pankakes. this was going to be a morning that they will both remember. after 30 minutes everything was cooked. she headed for the room when she turned to corner tommy was waiting for her at the door.  
tommy; mmmmmmm, smells good jude. lets go out to the table.  
jude: ok.  
tommy: after this i have to drop u off at home.  
jude: to my house. my big fat ugly house that is known to be home of sadie harrison a.k.a the copper-tone devil and her famous sister.  
tommy : well she is ur sister.  
jude: ya, but she always gets jelous of me. and i cant figure out why. even when i got a helpers award she got jelous.  
tommy: sibliong rivalry.  
jude: hey! tommy; its true.  
after this they just ate thinking about eachother.  
when they were finished jude got into his blue viper with tommy and drove to the harrison home.  
tommy; u get the day off.  
jude: wait, i think u are forgeting somthing.  
tommy; ur right. i did. and he learns in for a deep kiss. and sadie saw it.  
sadie: son of a bitch! jude : bye huny.  
tommy; by babe.  
sadie was getting furious.  
right the second that jude walked in sadie grabed a hold of judes arm and up the stairs.  
jude : what is ur problem!  
sadie: u bitch.  
jt: omg, did she see.  
jude: face it ur jelous pulling sadies hair.  
sadie: well atleast i have fashion. and i dont like tommy that way. and she slapped jude.  
jude: u are a bitch for touching me devil! i will have u arrested.  
sadie: only in ur dreams and she kicked him. then it was just a kicking slaping fight.  
sadie: u dont love him!  
jude: yes i do! he is my boyfriend. and to be husband.  
sadie: sadie, then wheres the ring!  
jude: he has to wait 3 months!  
sadie: im surprized that someone as stupidf as u would even know how to kick.  
jude: u want to much guy attention. i bet u would sleep with any guy that u can get. u are a big SLUT!  
and with that jude went to her room and locked it.  
jude went over to her bed and sat in aw over what happened.she took out her phone and diled a framilar number.  
jude: hey! look i need to talk to you : ok whats wrong jude?  
tommy: ok whats up?  
jude: me and sadie just had a horrible fight. i called her a slut.  
tommy; ouch.  
jude: can i come down to the studio.  
tommy: wait.  
i know! im sorry! me and jude got lost in time! tommy: back. and yes you can come to the studio.  
jude: bye. love ya,  
tommy: lovvve you too.  
jude: was that just me or did tommy say he loved me?  
JJJJJJJJJUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE : comming jude: OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MUM?  
: you will see 


End file.
